User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. Re: Close Call (No worries.) Yeah, Hana is always hesitant about releasing mainly because of her history. I wasn't trying to undermine your character. It's just strategically, I can't release yet. Her sword shares similarities between beniheme in terms of abilities and even names, it's there's a drawback to her using it so she uses it sparingly. Northstar1012 03:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Let me know if my last post was crossing the line and I can redo it for a more favorable end for both our characters. Northstar1012 04:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool. You're up whenever you get the chance. Northstar1012 05:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Didn't even realize that you had already added a post to our RP lol Your turn Northstar1012 06:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Your go! Northstar1012 03:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about dragging out the description of her release. Didn't know how detailed i should be. Northstar1012 04:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I get pretty detail oriented. You're up! Northstar1012 06:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy, just wanted to ask and see if you wanted to end the RP? Northstar1012 02:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks. Northstar1012 02:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) So got any tips or pointers for me on RPing? I could use any help that I could get. Northstar1012 04:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright awesome! I was also starting to think about some characters for the GF universe and wanted to know what the rules are for having seated officers. I want to come up with a character that's in the 11th Division, maybe 5th seat and then build from there. Plus I wanted to try creating a Visored to see how that is. Northstar1012 04:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I hear ya. That's why with my story arcs I wanted to move away from visoreds or hollowfications or anything like that and bring it back to just powerful shinigami captains who fight with nothing more than what they had to start with. No other powerups of any kind. It sort of forces me to think outside the normal "I put on a mask or go into my ressurecion, on top of having a bankai". Sort of what I was doing with Hana. She's supposed to be hesitant using her Zanpaktou, but was fighting against a powerful combatant. I had no other fallback power to pull out. It may be just me but everyone seems to want to have the most badass character on the site. The one character that no matter what will always be better. This one character that has "Overwhelmingly-Monstrously-Immensely-Desctructive-Uber-More powerful than your character" Spiritual Pressure that half the RPs I see are just "i knew you would do that so i blocked, parried, negated your action" and then repeat. Maybe why I was so hesitant about RPing for the most part. Northstar1012 04:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Raz I swear, i have found the funniest version of Sei Vs Ten Look Grizzaka 04:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) And i must find a way to post it on our front page, i'll say it was my idea Grizzaka 04:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Anyway still ur turn on the RP btw and I finally made the elemental Fire God Grizzaka 04:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) alright man, I'm sorry i didn't mean to bug u i'll leave u alone :( Grizzaka 04:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Our Rp Just a reminder that it is your post in our rp--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, get to it when you can, its fine--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have not been on for a few days but it is your turn when you are ready--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: >.< Aha....I knew you would be hesitant of this. Trust me Raze, while the basis is Shinso, Tenyari is different. Wait and see.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 04:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, ya know what? Your kinda right. Im going to try and come up with something better. Hold please.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I mactually going to utilize the idea I gave to you XDBalance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Rp is fixed :D I think you'll feel much better towards my new Zanpakuto.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No worries there. Only thing it has in common with Aizen is it controls the 5 senses but not in the same way.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Raze, here is my friends character. Like I said, he is very NEW at all this, and could use any help given. Isamu Hitoshi Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 06:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Once again, reading my mind >.< Was gonna do that with my Zanpakuto. I was also wondering if his practice Rp could be done by me, since his character is in the 2nd Division, and one of my characters is the Division Vice-Captain.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 19:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha...thanks. He's a smart fellow, he just thinks the Rp format is some form of difficult and intricate process, when really its just writing sections one at a time :) He'll be an excellent addition to GF, works well with others, very imaginative, that sort of thing.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha...chaos? Nah...we'll be good XDBalance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ah, you got it archived! Nice pal. Making folks laugh is what I aim to do, though most of the time, it doesn't work out to well. Someone takes offense to a little slagging match and its basically world war 3. But the backup servers? Hard luck. Mine was running slow off the main computer, though it didn't last long at all lol. But filings are annoying! I hate my dentist!!! Folks drilling at my teeth drives me batty, but my cousin was the best trip to the dentist I've ever had in my entire life. I was took in with him to wait, and the guy had an exposed nerve. The dentist prodded it and BANG! Dentist hits the floor and my cousin has his fist clenched apologizing for a reflex reaction lol. Kenji Hiroshi 12:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd say its the massive amount of RP's that tiring, dude :) If your in double figures, then I'd be tired myself. How can you keep track of 'em all, though? Sometimes, it bothers me to keep track of three or four max lol. I saw the zanpakuto and left a few more ideas on the talk page if your interested and haven't used 'em already. Check out Kentaro's new form when ya get a chance. Remember I said his temper would play a big part? That's the reason lol. Kenji Hiroshi 14:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good way of working through them. I still thinks its a serious amount to take on, but if anyone can do it, its you pal. I'm sorting through Kentaro's abilities right now, so he'll be finished soon. Now you know how he'll be fit to fight some of the Imawashii members. As for diseases, then its time we started thinking a little unconventionally (I'm learning big words lol). Hitsuke's are mostly physical diseases which weaken a foe if I remember right. How about ones (made-up, but fitting to bleach) that target the soul? Or the connection between shinigami and zanpakuto? Kenji Hiroshi 15:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Glad it helped out lol! Out of the entire GF at the minute, the only ones I haven't worked with are Wandering Shinobi, Cullen and Sadow. And I'll be working with Shinobi soon to, 'cause I've got a character in the group he made. Kentaro's new form is completely instinctual. He has zero control over the thing, but its powerful, and why its so powerful will be explained when I finally reveal the reason. And he won't fight the entire Imawashii on his own. He'll have Harumi, Jinta and Riki to give him a hand. Let me guess, he's gonna be fighting a few wars himself. One against the world? Kenji Hiroshi 16:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well Cullen's great. He's got some interesting stories, and I've pretty much read through all his character articles at some point lol. His old main character Sengetsu Kawahiru was awesome imo. Real shame he got killed off, but eh, those are the breaks. I'll keep quiet about Kentaro then, pal. I'm excited about my new arc after all. Its not that they're focusing on Kentaro all the time. Imo at least criminal organizations won't like someone snooping around and may drop a few "friendly" reminders to stop the snooping lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Tarot cards? Now, that will be interesting to see! I just hope you don't plan on having a single ability for every single card in a tarot deck... 'cause that would be close to eighty lol. But you've given me a brainwave. How about you make it a wandering zanpakutō who encounters and joins one of your characters (Haruki or Azami) as a second zanpakuto? It wont be the first time someones had two different zanpakuto on this site. I'll admit that Kentaro's strong, though that transformations not going to be something that'll be used every fight or RP. It'll be like the freak appearances good ol' Hollow Ichigo used to make :) Besides, Yurei and Haruki are pretty strong themselves, and more believable than Kentaro's character imo. Kenji Hiroshi 18:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey we play off each other lol. You give me the beginnings of an idea, you fill in the center and we make the end result lol. I'm only one part in the whole thing :) I'm liking the idea of reverse tarots, though. Sounds like a good idea, there bro. I mean their more believable than Kentaro personality wise. Kentaro's real point of interest is his desire to be better than his old man and the temper he's shown in nearly every appearance lol. Winning and loosing doesn't really come into it, 'cause in Kentaro's own arc, he'll get his backside handed to him more times than sense :) Kenji Hiroshi 19:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The tarots are a good idea, but the good ones normally need a little thinking about (a lot in some ones) lol. I'm still revamping Kenji's zanpakutō to. I'm trying to make the first mythological-type zanpakutō that borrows from a wide range of Greek mythology and incorporate it into a working zanpakutō. He's got two Shikai releases now, one to deal with the three main God brothers, and the second to deal with the three main Titans. The Bankai's still a long way off, though. But cheers anyway, pal. I guess Kentaro is a little like me in a way. I've got a pretty good temper... until I lose it lol. Kenji Hiroshi 16:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha I love her pal! You've made the tarots work well, and you've got the personality and appearance sections described well lol. And an orb as the sealed state? Guess it makes it easy enough for her to carry around in school and leave to fight without a moments notice. You really thought her through, dude. As for Kenji, you know how unique I try to make my articles. I was flicking through the zanpakuto list, trying to see what hadn't been done. Then my cousin and I watched that Persy Jackson film and it hit me like a ton of bricks and Kou and you helped a lot! But I think your reading my mind. I was thinking of an enemy for quite a while now whose similar to Kenji in almost every way; though he sees the world completely differently. Where Kenji would try and protect others, this guy would focus solely on protecting himself. And I think I've just got his zanpakuto sorted, too :) Thank ya much, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 18:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I hear ya lol. A big ass katana would draw more than a few "what the hells?" when your walking past and probably some panic lol. "run from the crazy girl! She gonna kill us all!" In Greek mythology, Hades was more known (apart from the underworld) for his helmet of invisibility and cerberus (who could forget the loyal three-headed hound?). I've never actually seen him with a spear though. Learn something new everyday lol. Cronus had the scythe because he kinda castrated his old man Uranus with a sickle, hence the weapon being a scythe/sickle. But I've only seen the film of Persy Jackson, so I can't say a big lot about it to be honest :( She's detailed, pal, and nice work :) Kenji Hiroshi 19:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that Jikan will end up wielding Ryoiki. Just a hunch, though. I'll check out the page and see whats what, but I'll give my good ol' cousin a visit as well. The guy knows that much about weird subjects that he could probably write a few hundred books on them and still have stuff left over. I swear, the guys like a bloody encyclopedia! But, your a gem dude! I was trying to work cerberus in, and now, I can lol! ~ I get the big dog ~ I get the big dog! ~ Kenji Hiroshi 19:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) If I ever complain that Kenji hasn't enough abilities, kick me. Hard lol. That zanpakuto took a hell of a lot of time to make, so now ya know why I try to make mine simple :) I've got a lot of folks who help with my works now. There's my girl, who proofreads nearly everything (complete gem), my cousin who feeds me ideas like he feeds a bin rubbish and my mate whose knowledge of bleach is rubbish at best, but has solid ideas for plotlines. Then there's my unfortunate friend who has to listen to me rant on while looking like hes interested lol. I'm looking forward to see how ya continue gen2. The hunt for Inshu's gonna be a pretty good one. Kenji Hiroshi 21:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well! I think what I was worried most about with RP's was the whole controlling all characters and that I was just so baffled as to how any of it could flow well what with having multiple people just typing after one another, I was really nervous about that! But I'm so surprised after looking at many of these RP's, including ours, they flow really well. :D Oh, I also have a few questions regarding RPing in general: Do you ever pre-plan what the plot will be in an RP or what events will happen? Like with fights, do you decide who wins beforehand? And have you ever been in a situation where you had to tell someone not to "god-mod" with their character? People seem to love to make their characters the "strongest," so it seems a lot of conflict would arise from that. Btw, I think Izaya is really cute, I "awwed' at almost everything he said, lol. ^^ Appleblossom 17:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom Well, not like I'm a pacifist or anything, but fight scenes aren't exactly my favorite to do. XD That was really helpful actually, so thanks. Oh, and I hope you didn't mind my throwing in the entire Asahina family, I didn't even know I was going to do that, lol. o.O Appleblossom 23:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom Re:Welcome Thanks! I used a different Captain because I just felt uncomfortable using one of your Gravity Force Captains since I wasn't apart of your group, although I wish to be. Also thanks for your offer to help im sure i'll be able to figure out most of the stuff (since I research about things I don't understand before I put it in my edits) but if I have any questions i'll make sure to ask you or WanderingShinobi /* Kiyoshi Souzou */ Hey raze I wanted to tell you that I have started to make Kiyoshi Souzou the Supreme King of the Immortal Kosumosukihaku species. I am telling you this as like Haru he is a good guy with battle stats of 560 an Aizen-level fighter. He is also the strongest good guy I will have and will the last Aizen level fighter I will be making before my birthday in may.Td5 02:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I knew you would say something like this, however my view is once you get your strongest articles out of the way than you can focus on your main characters that are weak. You see Haru is my villian and Kiyoshi is a good guy and they often fight each other. I plan to make 12 lower than lieutenat level fighters to be their army and friends. Plus, creating characters of the strongest allowed class lets you push your skills toward you limits of making a strong character while making them seem believable and not op junk.Td5 03:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, lets agree to disagree. You see most wouldn't be so calm but I am far more mature. Haru and Kiyoshi are the only Aizen-level characters I will be making most likely the only ones I will ever make. Now I will be the first to admit bespite them both having well over twice as much spiritual power as an average Captain-level Shinigami and having rare and powerful abilities I doubt either one of them could take Seirietou Kawahiru or Kamui in an one on one fight like Kiyoshi vs Seireitou. But it would be one hell of a match lol. Also I know even those characters started out much weaker than what they are now. At least as part of the Gf I let you know when I am making new or powerful characters or articles I could just be one of the guys that just plays nice when I get my way. But I am not one of those kinds of guys I can take harsh criticism. I told you I like doing thing with you and Kenji as well as many other Gf members.Td5 04:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Haru is a main energy or villian and Kiyoshi is for training like he teach others mostly but will only really fight Haru at the end. Mostly if they do fights its just for fun not for story advancement. I made Haru for other characters to have a reason to get stronger and I making Kiyoshi as the teacher or the one you can advance others but I still use them myself. I guess it one of my gifts to the Gf. Now while, you are NOT this way others I have rped with are. I dislike when people believe that only the mind or strength is enough to win at something I believe both are just as important sometimes the mind is more useful and sometimes strength is more useful. Now this is enough of our views on the subject. Like I said when Kiyoshi is finish which might be later today you want to rp against him. You can even use two characters.Td5 06:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am finising him up and making his zanpakuto. I just won't use to many powerful abilities.Td5 00:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I have finished Kiyoshi enough for rp use let me know when you want to rp.Td5 02:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Zodiac Well, it's your post. And thanks for archiving your page. I usually only use one section until the page is archived, so it really annoys me when people make a new section with everything they have to say. Anyways, it's your post. (: --- Illuminated Void 17:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I know you can do it! ^_^ Anyways, on to posting! --- Illuminated Void 18:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's fine. You're post (unless you already did). --- Illuminated Void 18:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey When you have spare time, your turn on our RP, unless you're out of ideas. Don't feel rushed because of me, it's no big deal. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That's why I told you I can wait. You're very busy, so i understand the wait. It's not a problem. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey well just wanted to say i can't wait to see ur elemental god Grizzaka 02:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Um sorry here you are i forgot to give this to you Grizzaka 00:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So is it okay? Grizzaka 02:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Newest Rp Another Day of Training. and its your turn.Td5 02:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Your turn in Another Day of Training.Td5 02:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and Hama Town is in the world of the living?Td5 06:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You chanced the flow of the rp. The fight was going to be in the world of the living. As it helps to avoid story time conflict with character.Td5 17:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. At the risk of calling me rude but I was told that while it isn't a right the one who starts the rp normally gets to decide when, and where the fight is.Td5 17:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What you wrote was that they weren't in the World of the Living so they must then be in one of spirit planes. The Living world, World of the Living, Human world are all ways of saying the physical plane. As well, I said it wasn't a right just an unspoken agreement between the two. Maybe you were saying that they were in Hama town specfically and not the world of the living as awhole was that it raze?Td5 18:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn, I have been up for over 48 hours as college just restarted after 43 days off so I kind of missed or didn't mentally process it completely.Td5 19:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) your turn and Kiyoshi did that as he nevers gets to have fun.Td5 19:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 20:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 20:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yawhew is God and I doubt he answers to anyone. Raian one of Ten's characters are of a race thats doesnt answer to the soul king. My supreme king doesn't answer to soul king and the soul king doesn't answer to him. At least I don't say that he commands the soul king. Look if you don't want to rp with me or if you think I am an op member than maybe I shouldnt cause I have spend the later of the later of two months writing my story.Td5 21:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I apologize when you don't sleep mental processing suffers. Now lets me say this, I never intend to upset you, however you only call my work op without reading everything completely. I will admit that my two strongest fighter, should have started out weaker any over time went up in strength, but I lack than kind of time. Seeing how I only just passed my fall sementer classes I need to study more often leaving my BFF time from 6 hours weekdays to 2 to 4 hours weekdays, and from 18 hours on weekends and holidays to 6 hours. Inaddition, I never told you what to do, the rule is if both members cannot agree on something than they are adviced not to rp. As, according to the rules and to whats on the BFF rules page. As long as both or all members agree to certain things they can rp however, such works as powerful fighter and some other thing if they don't agree than they shouldn't. The Head Admin Seireitou, when I asked for permission to make an Aizen-level fighter was, as long as it only affects you on work, or both members agree to it there is no problem. I am sorry truly for this conflict, however while it is my fault not getting sleep you were have called my work op before, and is an insult to the writer an should only be used as an final result. This I was taught in my English class in college for the most of the sementer. Now I will just end the rp so this will stop and I just won't rp with you with my most powerful characters anymore and if we rp I won't use anything higher than a Lieutenat level fighter. My goal was to make the villian and the good guys teacher instead of just making another character have similar teachers and bad guy or problem to advance can help more that several different ones. When you reply to this message I will end the rp Good day Razeluxe91 I hope you can forgiven me.Td5 03:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Our old RP. Thought best to say it is now your turn. Hope you everything is ok. How was your new year etc. Should we start a new section for Medaka vs. Ginei. Thanks Raze-sama I am the lightning, The rain transformed 21:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) K Well this is the best i can do and if it's still not good then sorry Grizzaka 00:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC)